Magnetic Today
by Asdsafsfdsfds
Summary: —Ya eres novia de la más grande idol que hay, ¿cómo te sientes respecto a eso?— Nico rió. —Tenías que arruinarlo, idiota. —Acostúmbrate, tsundere loca.


Maki ni siquiera entendía por qué tenía esas ganas tan inmensas de ver siempre a Nico, la pequeña súper idol irritante que siempre le echaba la bronca. Así que tragándose su orgullo la miraba todos los días, de reojo, a cada minuto, cada que se le daba la oportunidad; en las prácticas, en los conciertos, en las salidas. Podía jurar que Nozomi la miraba con burla, ¿pero cómo era posible que esa bruja de las cartas locas se diera cuenta? Según Maki, estaba siendo muy precavida. En fin, Maki no sólo quería verla, por supuesto, quería charlar tranquilamente con ella como las demás lo hacían pero esa enana se la ponía difícil, aunque no se iba a quejar. En una ocasión Nico le había preparado una deliciosa mermelada de tomate. Nadie le había hecho algo así, Maki se la arrebató de las manos, le agradeció con un rostro súper sonrojado, se alejó y después de que Nico se fuera, ya en la seguridad de su casa soltó un gritito emocionado y a todos sus comidas le untaba el asombroso regalo de Nico. Que, por cierto, se lo dio un día después de que Maki cayera enferma de fiebre. Nico y las demás fueron a visitar a Maki en su gran casa para darle todo su apoyo, sin embargo, la enana se había quedado aún después de que todas se fueron. Maki recuerda que Nico llegó a su cama y se sentó aún lado de ella, tomó su mochila y con un grito medio chillón le había dicho que era para que mejorase y no arruinara las prácticas de la gran idol Nico nico. En fin, Nozomi disfrutaba de verlas. Era… ¡hilarante! Pero no en el caso de ella y Eli. Eli era demasiado densa, y Nozomi estaba entrando en una especie de frustración porque sus opciones se estaban agotando, a lo mejor debía usar su armamento pesado para esa rusa densa.

La pelirroja sabía de la atracción tan obvia de Nozomi y Eli, nada más había que escuchar su jardín de cristal. Sinceramente Maki sabía que las chicas de μ's eran todas gay. Bastaba con ver a Rin y a su Kayo-chin, o a las tórtolas de Kotori y Umi. Así que ya no le sorprendía nada. A ella sólo le bastaba estar con Nico pero no era como si la necesitara, ¿cierto? Tampoco era como si se pusiera celosa cuando Rin y Hanayo le hablaban bien y ella no. O tampoco es como que le molestara que Nozomi le hiciera su famoso washi-washi. ¡Claro que no! A ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto lo que esa niña hiciera. Pero no podía evitarlo, que frustrante era evitar no verla.

Ya era la hora del descanso en el instituto, un día tranquilo y poco ajetreado para el grupo de idols, Maki comía su almuerzo en compañía de Hanayo y Rin. Estas dos últimos aconsejando a la pelirroja tsundere, pero bueno, Maki estaba de un humor…

— ¡Maki-chan! Deja de ser tan terca-nya~ —Los pucheros que Rin hacía provocaban nada más que el ceño fruncido de Maki.

—Cállate ya, Rin, lo que dices es una estupidez…—Maki frunció aún más el ceño. Estaba dispuesta a irse hasta que Hanayo le tomó la mano con suavidad.

—Piénsalo Maki-chan, tú sólo quieres tener un rato divertido con ella. Yo creo que ninguna está siendo sincera, hehe~ aprovecha que le agradeces que se quedó contigo el día en que te dio fiebre. ¿No es esa una buena opción?—Hanayo rió nerviosa, no queriendo hacer enojar aún más a Maki.

— ¡Así se habla Kayo-chin! Maki-chan, incluso podrías pedirle un consejo a Nozomi-chan, ella siempre sabe qué hacer… nya. —

El timbre sonó dando por acabado el descanso. Maki no paró de pensar si realmente hacer lo que iba a hacer no era una mala idea. Diciéndose que de todos modos no perdería más que su valioso tiempo tenía que ser sincera con Nico-chan. Y si, sería bienvenida la ayuda de Nozomi.

Unos minutos después Maki iba en rumbo de la sala del consejo estudiantil, con toques perezosos, esperó a que Eli o Nozomi la recibieran. Unos minutos después sin resultado alguno, ya dispuesta a irse, sintió a alguien situarse detrás de ella

—Ni te atrevas, —dijo malhumorada. —Sólo vine a que me dieras un consejo, seguro te hará feliz.

— ¡Aww, Maki-chan! Pero qué cruel eres, seguro por eso le gustas a Nico-chan. Las dos son tan parecidas. — Nozomi rió después de decir eso. —Ara, ¿no querrás mi ayuda para una carta de amor…?—Nozomi alzó ambas cejas con expresión picara.

— ¡¿D-d-de qué hablas, idiota!?—Maki se puso tan roja como su cabello. Jugueteó distraídamente con un mechón de su cabello, enrollando y desenrollando. —Quiero agradecerle, es todo.

Nozomi en ningún momento quito la sonrisa. Con una sonrisa extraña que a Maki perturbó siguió hablando. — ¿Sabes, Maki-chan? Le dije unas cosas a Nicocchi. La motivé a que fuera sincera, claro que tuve que hacer algunas cosas… pero lo logré Maki-chan. Las dos tienen un secreto egoístamente guardado. —Maki entrecerró los ojos, tratando de prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía. —En fin, les daré una oportunidad a Nicocchi y a ti, libre de nosotras en la salida. Porque… entre más rápido mejor, ¿no, Maki-chan?—

Maki quedó desconcertada.

—Toma en cuenta eso, estamos a punto de graduarnos, no habrá tiempo. —Maki le dio la razón para sus adentros. Así que decidió que escribiría una carta para hacerle llegar sus sentimientos a Nico.

—No es justo que Nico tampoco sea sincera…—dijo Maki con una mueca en el rostro, Nozomi entró al salón del consejo estudiantil. — Empieza tú Maki, y verás como Nico te responde, al fin de cuentas, ustedes dos son parecidas, no mentí en ese aspecto. Igual de orgullosas. —

Nico frunció el ceño, pensar en lo que Nozomi le había dicho no le permitía concentrarse en las clases.

"Deberías quedarte un rato con Maki después de la escuela. Creo que hoy será un buen día para ti, me lo dijeron las cartas. Da lo mejor de ti, Nico-chan." Eso fue exactamente lo que la tetona le había dicho. ¿La gran Nico nico ni, debía ir? ¿Era esa su oportunidad para ser sincera con esa tsundere loca? Nico se sentía rara aún lado de Maki, no quería pensar en ello pero se sentía mal de que la pelirroja no fuera amable con ella, sin embargo estaba feliz de que tan siquiera tuviera su atención y no la odiará completamente. De todos modos, no es como si Maki fuera suficiente para la súper idol, ¿o sí…? Nico, sencillamente quería parar de sentirse como si fingiera todo el tiempo. Haría caso del consejo de Nozomi, ya después le ayudaría a tenderle una trampa vergonzosa para que Eli se diera cuenta de su embobamiento por la pervertida. En fin, le dolía que todo empezara a complicarse.

Estar con Maki era… interesante, Nico sonríe solo de pensar en ella. Puede que peleen muy seguido, o que la deje en segundo plano, pero sentía que había una sensación, no sabía que era por supuesto, pero lo que si sabía era que pertenecía solo para ellas. Algo íntimo, especial. No podría jamás sentirlo con otra persona. Había algo en Maki que le atraía como un imán, no sabía si era su peculiar forma de hablar o de avergonzarse, o su delicada figura envidiable, su talento, sus emociones, creencias e ideales. O era su encantador gesto, ese en el que solo jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. A veces Nico oía historias de amor contadas por algunas compañeras de clase, al principio Nico no las entendía pero últimamente ya no las escuchaba disparatadas. Creía que, al fin de cuentas, le sucedía algo parecido.

La última hora de clase estaba llegando, las manos de Nico sudaban, cerraba y abría compulsivamente sus puños en un vano intento de relajarse. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Tenía como algo parecido al vértigo. El timbre sonó y los alumnos empezaron a salir. Nico-chan tomó aire y se armó de valor. Se quedó un momento sentada en su pupitre para prepararse mentalmente sobre lo que le diría a Maki y de reojo vio a Nozomi y a Eli salir juntas no sin antes desearle la buena suerte.

Y Nozomi tenía razón respecto a algo. Era la hora de tener algo para ella, que encontrara lo que no sabía que buscaba. Alguien a quién querer, una persona que Nico pudiera proteger con todo su corazón. Y Nico siente que esa persona es Maki.

El tiempo pasa, Honoka se detiene para preguntarse por qué Maki y Nico no vienen con ellas.

Kotori y Umi le dicen que no es importante, seguro tienen cosas que arreglar. Pero Honoka es terca y cree que entre todas podrán arreglar su tensión, -que se ha notado últimamente- y podrá μ's volver a la normalidad. Todas serán amigas desde el principio y el NicoMaki volverá a sus divertidísimas peleas rutinarias que le dan más carisma al grupo. Honoka frunce el ceño y haciendo casos omiso de sus amigas sigue a Nico, que va caminando por ahí en busca de Maki. Umi hace una mueca de inseguridad, algo le dice que Honoka interrumpirá algo importante, la arquera le manda una mirada a Kotori, preguntándole qué debían hacer. Kotori le sonríe con amabilidad y se encoge de hombros. Sabe que serán entrometidas pero nadie parará a Honoka, y además intuye que lo que verán será divertido. Así que Nozomi, quién estaba con las demás del grupo se da cuenta de las intenciones de su líder y sin ganas de interrumpir algo, se une a la causa de Honoka y decide, junto con las demás, espiar a Nico y a Maki, sólo para ver si sus consejos funcionaron, claro. Rin y Hanayo, nerviosas, deciden seguir a las demás. Eli no está convencida de lo que hacen. Pero da igual ya, Nozomi le prometió un muy, pero muy rico parfait, si saben a lo que me refiero. Así que Eli está fuera de juego. Umi es arrastrada por Kotori, presiente que lo que verá ahí será vergonzoso. Porque vamos… es Nico… y Maki, juntas. ¿Qué más puede esperar?

En fin, las 7 chicas ven a Maki acercarse a Nico, las chicas reconocen el lugar como un parque que se ubica cerca de la casa de Nico-chan. Nozomi tiene un buen presentimiento. Honoka se concentra en lo que ve, trata de entender por qué de repente Maki actúa más tímida y ruda de lo normal. O porque a Nico no se le quita el sonrojo de colegiala enamorada.

—Kotori-chan, ¿qué es lo que tienen esas dos? No entiendo… aww. — La Honky hace un puchero.

—Yo creo que son cuentas de amor, Honoka-chan. Próximamente me verás con Umi-chan de esa manera que Nico y Maki-chan lo harán.—Umi se sonroja hasta el pelo. Quiere desmayarse, pero también está muy emocionada, así que baja la cabeza y en sus pensamientos sólo existe la imagen de ella besando a Kotori.

Esa reacción le basta a Kotori que sonríe y discretamente toma su mano. La aprieta suavemente. Umi-chan no puede más. Cae desmayada. Honoka no presta atención. Ella sólo quiere entender que es lo que se desarrolla frente a sus narices.

—Ara, ara, Nicocchi lo está haciendo bien. — Nozomi observa regocijada como Nico se acerca lo suficiente a Maki para que la pelirroja entienda que quiere algo más.

—Maki-chan no podrá con eso-nya~ tiene perdida la partida. — Hanayo se ríe, sabiendo que Rin tiene razón. Sin embargo no dice nada.

Eli sólo está pensando. ¿Qué harán Nozomi y ella más en la nochecita?

Maki no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, ¿será que Nico, la mocosa irritante, la rechazaría sin piedad alguna? No creía que fuera así, pero tendía a imaginar las peores situaciones.

—Serás estúpida…—susurra mal humorada Nico-chan. Maki la ve de reojo, frunce el ceño y piensa que la mala leche de Nico le va a impedir hablar bien.

—Lo único que quiero es hablar, mocosa irritante. —Maki se detiene un momento sus insultos, y suspira armándose de valor. —Como sea, te he escrito algo Nico-chan. Debes leerlo. Me esforcé y quedo bien, ¿sabes?—

A Nico le surgieron mariposas en su estómago cuando Maki terminó de decirlo. Se sentía eufórica. Después de esté día tan surreal nada volvería vuelta atrás. Nozomi, quizás tenía razón.

Tratando de simular su nerviosismo, Nico le arrebato el papel que Maki comenzaba a sacar de su mochila. Maki formó una mueca fastidiada pero no le dijo nada. — A ver, veamos si esto es suficiente para la gran idol Nico. —Nico suelta una risita burlona. Maki no dice nada, está muy sonrojada, y no puede calmarse, ¿qué pensaría Nico de lo qué había escrito? Maki empieza a jugar con un mechón de su cabello y desvía la vista. Así de esa manera se despeja más.

Nico desdobla el papel arrugado, y se maravilla con la bella caligrafía de Maki.

La carta dice así:

 _Las palabras amables ya no son suficientes para mí._

 _No es ninguna coincidencia que estemos tan cerca una de la otra, así que supongo que soy culpable por fingir que no lo sé, ¿verdad?_

 _Al principio, nos acercamos sólo un poco… y pensé en lo feliz que he sido desde que te conocí. Nunca olvidaré lo emocionada que estaba Todo estará bien, porque algún día este encuentro nos llevará a un futuro juntas. Espero que mis sentimientos lleguen a ti. Haré una promesa en frente de ti, porque te amo…_

Nico soltó unas lagrimitas de emoción. 

— ¡Ni-nico-chan, no llores!— Maki se asustó.

— ¡No estoy llorando, idiota!—

—Ah.

—Es que tú siempre eres tan… tan— Maki alzó una ceja, — ¿Tan…?

—Mou, Maki-chan. Es hora de que Nico sea sincera también. — Nico se sonrojó aún más. — Sólo quiero estar contigo, pero no sé, actúas tan diferente conmigo que con los demás y al principio estaba confundida. Pienso que no eres tú misma cuando estás conmigo. —Nico hizo un puchero— No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Maki tomó su mano con suavidad y le sonrió.

—Es imposible para mí comportarme normal cuando se trata de Nico-chan, me irritas. — Nico frunció el ceño e iba hablar pero Maki continúo sin darle oportunidad. —Pero también encuentro mucho encanto en pasar todo mi tiempo contigo, yo… eh, siento… m-me siento bien estando contigo y encuentro inspiración para crear las mejores melodías. Tú y yo somos… parecidas. Y por eso me encuentro tan ligada a ti. Es como…—

—Magnético. — Interrumpió Nico, conmovida. Nico dio unos pasos más adelante, quedando cerca de Maki y la miró con intensidad. La pelirroja no estaba muy segura de si lo debía hacer o no pero le dio igual.

Maki la besó.

En otra parte las demás integrantes de μ's abrieron sus ojos bastantes sorprendidas por lo que estaba viendo. Honky se sonrojó. No se lo esperaba. Nozomi estaba súper feliz, y Kotori veía la escena ilusionada. Hanayo y Rin si se lo esperaban. Esas dos no eran discretas a la hora de interactuar.

—Ara, — Nozomi dijo. —Hoy ha sido un día sorprendentemente agradable, ¿no, chicas?— Las demás asintieron queriendo decir mucho pero sin saber cómo.

—Bueno, — volvió a continuar Nozomi— Elicchi y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. —El rostro de Nozomi no pudo ser más claro.

Eli la miro sonrojada y asintió.

Kotori sabía por dónde bateaban esas dos. Y Rin y Hanayo querían su momento dulzón también, luego de ver tan inspirado escena.

Kotori se llevó a rastras a Umi y a Honoka y todas se dispersaron.

Nico tomó el rostro de Maki con sus dos manos, y la besó de vuelta. Parándose un poquito de puntitas. Sintió las manos de la compositora bajar a su cintura, y aferrarse suavemente. Nico se sentía en el cielo. Esas sensaciones tan bonitas, chocantes y eléctricas eran lo mejor. La idol mayor separo su rostro con su mirada brillando llena de intensidad. Pego su frente a la de Maki.

—Ya eres novia de la más grande idol que hay, ¿cómo te sientes respecto a eso?— Nico rió.

—Tenías que arruinarlo, idiota.

—Acostúmbrate, tsundere loca.

Maki sonrió y la volvió a besar.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

Nico-chan casi explota de vergüenza.

 **¡Holo, shabots! Me encanta el NicoMaki, qué decirles. La carta de Maki en realidad son fragmentos de la canción de bibi, Maybe koi no button.**

 **:,v Con el NicoMaki mix, :,v**

 **Críticas constructivas, plox. :DD**


End file.
